Icha Icha of the Dead: The Sniper
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is recruited to help Rika and her SAT forces evacuate an airport all while intending to help her find her dear friend Shizuka once the chaos has ended. NarutoxRika. Please R&R if enjoyed. AU.


Shoot back into action in the sixth entry of the _**Icha Icha of the Dead**_ saga where he joins the tanned Rika Minami the sniper babe in blasting some brains of the Undead and let's see where the road takes him with her flirting charms.

As always, leave behind a review if you enjoy the story.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Highschool of the Dead.  
**_ **Notes:** The opening happens about a day or so before the HANE explosion.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Naruto, huh?" The purple-haired Rika said as she lie down on the mat speaking to the aforementioned shinobi as he crouched next to her on the rooftop of a bus stationed at Tokonosu Offshore International Airport and surveyed the amount of the dead limping at them in his latest assignment of anti-dead countermeasures involving helping clear the area until the rest of the JSDF arrived.

"That's right." Naruto answered and Rika tossed him a casual look before her sight returned to the lumbering zombies down below.

"They told you anything?" Rika said.

"Outside of these things following loud noise, not much." Naruto said and Rika lifted her sunglasses with her sly red eyes locking on him.

"I'll put it to you this way, blonde; if you're into zombie flicks, go for their heads just like the movies and the rest is easy to figure out." Rika said with Naruto forming shadow clones before they spread out around the roof and tied paper bombs around kunai.

Hurling all of them into the air at once, the bombs went off with explosions sounding through the air and the undead began swarming towards the airport itself. Once the wind resistance from the explosions died down, Rika shot into the nearest one's brain and Naruto looked to see the planes slowly prepping for takeoff.

Knowing that using his strongest attacks could demolish the runway and airplanes alike, he hurled Hiraishin knives into them from all terminals and started cutting them down in a literal flash. Rika lifted her sunglasses in amusement as she watched the blondes below wipe out a majority of them with some fanning out to protect the oncoming buses carrying the VIP and chuckled with her eyes going to the blonde.

"You're sure the show-off, aren't you?" Rika said as she used her Heckler & Koch PSG-1 to snipe the head of one of Them with the corpse toppling over from the impact.

"I'm here for a reason, y'know." Naruto answered.

"I'll say." Rika said as she fired again.

"If this is an island, how did anyone get infected and make it here without anyone noticing anything?" Naruto asked.

"The same reason these things are moving around; no one knows for sure but one of them got infected on the way here and anyone of Them out them could be who you're looking for." Rika answered and Naruto looked to her.

"Yeah. Something tells me we'll never know." Naruto said as he flung another kunai into the forehead of another zombie and decorated the ground with blood upon falling. As the dead were cut down, bullets and kunai flew through the air until not of Them was in sight.

"Mmm…not bad." Rika said as she arose before rubbing her breasts beneath her bulletproof vest and Naruto raised an interested eye at this.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked and she flirtingly glanced at him.

"I've been on my boobs all day long so I have you to thank for being here or they'd still be numb." Rika said and with a slight tint building on his face at the sight of her fondling her chest before she stripped off her vest.

"Don't mention it." The mesmerized Naruto said and she only chuckled.

"I'd let you massage them if you were a better shot than me." Rika said and Naruto jokingly imagined forming an Asura Path cannon to decimate the zombies below as he chuckled.

"What? They doesn't count?" Naruto said as he looked around the fallen zombies and Rika unzipped her uniform to show off her revealing white sports bra with her 83 cm chest bobbing a single time.

"Maybe show me a night to remember and then we'll see." Rika said.

"Rika, why do I get the feeling you love being a tease."

"You'd be a ton right, blondie, since I might not have another chance to mess with you." Rika said.

"Maybe I could bring you to Konoha sometime if you and your family get settled." Naruto said while she flexed her arms.

"Don't really have a family but I do have a friend somewhere in the city." Rika said as she reloaded her weapon and Naruto sat down next to her.

"Got any idea where she could be?" Naruto said.

"She's a school nurse at a Highschool so if she's still hanging on and not there, my guess would be she's at my place." Rika said and Naruto looked out to see a plane fly away.

"I'll tell you what: how about I stick around after I'm done here and help you find your friend?" Naruto said.

"You're not staying because of my little offer, are you?" Rika smiled.

"Hate to disappoint but not entirely." The shinobi answered and still chuckling at him, she stood up to look in the direction of the city.

"Either way, that's pretty damn decent of you." Rika smiled with Naruto smiling to her and later on in the night, they surveyed the airport from the rooftop. By now, the airliners had gone and they were killing time by chatting until further notice.

"So what do you do to kill time when you're not sniping zombies?" Naruto asked and Rika leaned back with the wind licking her breasts.

"Not a lot of downtime in this job, but a night in Shibuya with Shizuka is my idea of a good time." Rika said.

"Think she could be there right now?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm…given how fast the dead get, something tells me she wouldn't be there if I went looking for her by now and her cell isn't ringing either." Rika said with Naruto bowing his head.

"What's your idea of a good time back home?"

"A nice bowl of miso ramen noodles sounds just about all I'd be doing right if nothing else."

"Hard to believe someone like you isn't an inch round from eating so much noodles." Rika said and Naruto took a flexing stance that amused her.

"You putting on a show or trying to keep yourself warm tonight?" Rika said while subtly jutting out her bosom which made his face red as a beat.

"Can it be both?" Naruto nervously asked and Rika laughed at this before getting to her feet.

"If you like but if you wanna keep warm, here's your chance." Rika said upon noticing some zombies in the far distance limping towards them.

"Damn!" Naruto said before Gato the team leader appeared.

"Listen up. Now we've got more weapons than we do people with enough training to handle them so here's what'll happen now that we don't have civilians to worry about: we'll need the fuel tankers to get through the dead and lit them up." Gato spoke with both him and Rika looking to see Naruto create more clones.

"Leave it to me." Naruto said before fanning out and utilizing his chakra chains, grabbed the fuel tankers before spinning them around overhead. A shadow clone appeared on one of each of the tankers once they were finally launched at the dead and remained planted until they were nearing the hordes of dead limping their way.

All sprang back before using Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage to incinerate them mid-air to set out strings of explosions that scorched the dead beyond recognition and the impressed Rika looked on at this alongside Gato with the true Naruto returning.

"If that doesn't burn their britches, I don't know what will." The blonde smiled with Gato folding his arms in respect.

"One hell of a brain you have, Naruto." Rika saluted him.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Naruto smiled in a manner that reminded Rika of Shizuka.

 _Next day_

"At least it stopped raining." Naruto noted from inside the airport with Rika leaning against a window ledge with sunset kicking in and before she could say something, her cellphone rang.

" _Rika?! Thank God, you're alive!"_ Shizuka's overjoyed voice said and her face became a relived smile upon hearing her friend.

" _Guessing that's her friend."_ Naruto correctly realized and it then Rika pulled the cellphone away from her ear mid-sentence as smoke arose from it. It was then a bright light in the sky caught everyone's attention with everyone but she and Naruto panicking with the two remaining frozen upon realizing what had just happened; the latter piecing together what this meant from her fried phone and the now darkened airport interior.

"You're with the police; what in the hell was that light!" One panicked civilian spoke to the two and Rika tossed her phone to the floor before lighting a cigar.

"Simple. Starting today, all our nights are going to be darkness itself." Rika spoke before letting out a puff and Naruto moved to the roof with the light fading out with his teammate joining him.

"Damn…" The blonde spoke all he could utter at that moment upon seeing more smoke arise from the city.

"One way of describing it." Rika said and Naruto scanned the sky before he looked back to the city in thought on the EMP before his gaze returned to her. It was then they spotted a fleet of ships coming into the bay and Rika looked to him.

"Well, well, they sure know how to make dramatics entrances, don't they?" Rika said with the blonde realizing that the JDSF had arrived.

"The best kind of help always shows up when you least expect it." Naruto noted with the pair joining the rest of their team and going abroad the nearest ship where the shinobi received his payment. As for Rika, she successfully requested to stay in Tokonosu to help evacuate it in lieu of helping fight against the massive numbers of Them found in Hokkaido and Kyushu and received a surplus of all the guns she could hope to carry with her and Naruto standing at the top.

"So this is Shizuka." Naruto said as he looked at the busty blonde's wallet-sized photo.

"Still looking to stick around?" Rika asked and Naruto returned the photo.

"You bet! Besides, I could listen to that sexy voice of yours all day long." Naruto said and Rika lowly purred at him.

"Oh my. I'd gladly listen to the voice of a fine man like yours all day." Rika mutually said and the blonde smiled before wrapping his arm around her side. Springing from ship to ship until he sped across the surface of the water, he leaped into the ruins of the city and sent out shadow clones to search for Shizuka.

Arriving at her home, Rika found her Humvee gone before she and Naruto decided to travel across the river and follow the corpses of zombie with bullet marks she recognized. It was thanks to one of the clones that they arrived at the Takagi Estate to find the empty mansion with corpses as far as the eye could see with Naruto noticing several slash marks on them and going into the garage to find that her Humvee had been worked on.

Traveling to the nearby mall, they came across the damaged Humvee along with some JDSF attacking a horde of them and Rika joined in with her Heckler & Koch MP5 gunning down the dead. Leaping overhead, Naruto and his clones covered her from the back while hurling kunai through the corpses while her bullets continuously flew through the air along with the blood of the zombies.

In a swift but synced move, Rika and Naruto spun around back-to-back as they dispatched their foes with the blonde temporarily forming an Asura Path cannon mounted on the center of his chest. She turned just in time to see a blue blast of chakra fly out from the cannon and decimate the last of the dead before vanishing.

"Someone's a big fan of RDJ." Rika mused to herself as she and Naruto began to speak to some present survivors to learn that while Shizuka and her group of survivors had been at the mall earlier, they had already left. Back to searching with the heavily pouring rain, they didn't have to keep it for much longer as one of the clones found a trail of fleshly slain zombies and the pair knew they had to be close given that the corpses had both bullet wounds and slash marks alike.

Going off the faint noises of bullets, they journeyed into a neighborhood with the sounds becoming louder and a clone dispersed near the elementary school once launching a Hiraishin into a satellite. Naruto wrapped his arm around Rika's side before teleporting them to the location and looking to see Saya, Kohta, and Kiriko covering all of Takashi, Rei, and Saeko tearing their way through some of Them with Shizuka and Arisu holding Zero.

"Shizuka!" Rika called out to her with Naruto summoning his shadow clones to take down the dead as she fired into them and the busty school nurse tightly embraced her friend.

"Oh, Rika!" Shizuka tearfully said with the rest of her team expressing surprise at his presence.

"Y'know, Naruto, between fighting Them for the past number of days, seeing you here probably shouldn't surprise me an inch but…" Rei said.

"I've fought zombies before but this…even I can't think of much to say." Naruto said.

"Join the club." Saeko deadpanned and Kiriko approached Rika with Shizuka happily hugging Naruto.

"Thank you so much for helping Rika!" Shizuka joyously said.

"All part of the job, Shizuka." Naruto said.

"My Mother works there and Rei's father is also there helping guard everyone there." Takashi said.

"Lucky for you, we're headed to the school to help anyone get there for the evacuation." Rika said.

"I'll say." Arisu agreed with Zero barking.

"Still, you two are going to hold everything down until then?" Saya asked and Rika reloaded her gun.

"You got that right." Rika said as they started heading to the school where they later stood on the roof with all of Tadashi, Kohta, and the last of Souichiro and Yuriko's forces helping with the Takagi Family having been found by the shadow clones earlier.

While they guarded the school, Naruto's shadow clones created small explosions in the abandoned parts of Tokonosu where they could wear down the majority of Them being drawn to the noises and the helicopters eventually arrived with the last of the dead in the area.

Utilizing her Sumitomo MINIMI 5.56mm Machine Gun, she gunned down the decaying dead along with Naruto launching multiple Hiraishin around the area before springing into the air and coming back down with Twin Ōdama Rasengan in his hold. Charging into the horde with blinding speed, the blonde sent the dead flying in multiple directions while providing enough cover for Saeko to cleave the head of one of Them apart with her following move being her sword sailing through the neck of another and she found herself back to back with Naruto.

Bounding off the other, Naruto and Saeko made quick work out of Them with the evacuation still going on in the hours the nearest numbers of dead had been dispatched and Shizuka stood with Rika.

"All right, Shizuka, climb aboard and I'll come find once this is over." Rika said before Shizuka hugged her friend and Naruto with him whispering he'd keep her safe until she got aboard the helicopter. As it flew away, only Naruto and Rika remained atop the now-empty school and took off into the rest of Tokonosu.

 _After Midnight_

 _*BANG*_

A zombie's head reared back as blood spattered on the wall behind her with Rika now using her standard issue Minbea 9mm pistol on the nearest ones to her and Naruto dug his kunai into the jaws of another only to rip it out.

Stabbing into his brains, Naruto tore his kunai free while tossing another into the nostrils of an adjacent zombie and sprang back to execute a spin kick to the head of another. Now punting the severed head into the chest of another, he formed shadow clones that stacked atop his shoulders before they launched about and launched chakra chains at the nearest of the zombies; each binding them in place before snapping them apart.

"Not bad, Naruto." Rika complimented as the clones severed the heads to help with an ongoing research that aimed to learn the cause of the dead revived and flew off into multiple directions.

"All in a day's work, Rika." Naruto said as they took to the rooftop of the airport after they observed the now-vacant area with the purple-haired woman lighting a cigarette.

"And thanks to you, its gone by a lot quicker." Rika smiled while sitting down next to Naruto.

"Hey, it's not like I took them down all by myself." Naruto modestly said while leaning back on the ledge and Rika looked to him.

"Yeah, but you sure as hell got us here pretty good." Rika answered after puffing out smoke and slyly looking to him.

"So, Rika, what do you think is next in store for you?" Naruto asked.

"With all of Them out there, who knows? But, hey, long as those things exist, I might be booked helping fight those things so how about I keep my end of the bargain with interest." Rika said and Naruto looked to her with a smile building on his face.

"You're kidding…" Naruto said while Rika unzipped her uniform and teasingly opened it.

"I'm a woman of my word and besides, who knows when I'll get another chance to do this again if I'm busy sniping Them across the globe." Rika said while stripping off her uniform and now standing in only her sports bra with the blonde finding his pants tighter.

"You gonna leave me to freeze or warm me?" Rika seductively said with Naruto virtually springing out of his clothes and standing in front of her until her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands settling on her hips, she lifted her foot off the roof and pressed against the younger fighter.

"What about your weapon?" Naruto said as he affectionately nipped at her bosom and she clutched the back of his head to whisper into his ear.

"Kurt Cobain said it best, I don't have a gun. So…" Rika purred with the blonde chewing her flesh through her bra until it was as wet as could and he then lifted it away from her chest. As the air sailed past her delicious buds, she rubbed his sturdy extension while kissing his neck with his tongue lapping into her desirable flesh and clutched the sniper by the small of her back.

He licked her tongue as she placed her backside on his front while he slipped his member between her cheeks and pawed at her chest. Resting her arm on his nape, Rika again lifted her leg to further squeeze her cheeks on his tower as he slowly pistoned his hips and she flushed at its blazing powerful strength against her rectum.

" _Not what I had in mind but it's a start."_ Rika thought as he grinded against her with the excitement it brought to her allow her juices to trickle down her inner thighs. The lowly moaning blonde nuzzled her while keeping her lower back to his lunging groin with pre-cum already appearing from his excited foreskin and dribbling down against her cheeks.

The juices joined her own in trailing down her lower body making way to her feet and her eyes glistened while looking back at the shinobi. Her breath became visible as she stayed pressed against him with his breathing grow husky with either of them sinking to their knees; his hands staying on her all the way down.

He held her impressive peach together on him as he shot his growth through them to the point of him throbbing endless from the sensation of flesh on flesh with red eyes glancing back at him and she gripped the roof with a burst of liquid boiling down the inside of her cheeks and trickling to the ground.

"All right, Rika, try to keep still, alright?" Naruto said while glazing her sphincter with interest building on her face at this action and bracing for what she knew he was warming up to do. By the time his phallus had begun its descent into her rear tunnels, her chest smothered into the ground with her nails raking at it and he gritted his teeth at the tightness engulfing him.

Rika's energetic breasts pressed and shook against the roof as Naruto carefully sent his growth into her hide with all he could muster building overtime with the noises only copulation could create echoing. With her usually collected voice becoming screaming joy at her ass being widened by him, he held onto her hips and surged into the sniper's tight derriere with her pussy juices running down her inner thighs.

Sweat already took form on either of their bodies even with the air moving past them as the sunrise began to take shape in the distance and her eyes watered at the sensation her lower body felt while sucking him into new depths each time. Shaking her ass against him, he placed his feet past her hips and deepen the impacts he caused on her rear walls.

"Kami, my hips won't stop!" Naruto huskily spoke with Rika's nails raking at the rooftop while her eyes remained concentrated on him and howling at her aching tits rubbing on the rooftop. Adjusting himself once again, he placed his hands near hers to which she clutched before locking her fingers with and he was now on top of her with the plummet of his member unhindered.

He licked her nape as this went on with appreciating purrs sounding from the purple-haired woman as she moved about in accordance with his own movements and a certain spark appeared in her eyes. Though it had been a while ago since her last nightly romp, she marveled at the strength his hardness carried within her ass and grinned at this with glee. Likewise, the suction was more enjoyable than he could describe with his driving thought being able to pound into her with the thought being enough to have his pre-cum trickle down his hilt and slide down her lower body.

Expanding inside Rika's ass, his swinging pouch became soaked by her arousal juices and groaned at this. Between his pelvis thrusts and her cheeks rutting back into him, the pair looked the other in the eyes with her freeing one of his hands to stroke at his jawline and he moved this hand to her crotch.

Now fingering her fleshly tunnels, they wildly tongued at the other with sweat misting off the other and it was only then that when the orgasm hit that she bit her bottom lip as both her juices and his cum burst out. As her love juices sprayed on his crotch, thick amounts of his semen boiled from her hid with the hot substance sticking to her rectal walls even after the blonde's manhood was freed.

Looking to Rika turn onto her side, they looked to the other and got to their feet without another word with her leg being lifted by him in a standing variant of the spoon position. Naruto palmed Rika's bosom with his hardness finding its way through her vaginal lips to earn a pleased moan from the tanned beauty as she kept her other hand planted on the wall.

Starting up his thrusts once again, Naruto plowed through Rika's wetness while holding her leg and breast steady while she similar held onto him; keeping her balance. The pair rested their foreheads together with the sunrise provided an exotic glow on her tanned body and she subtly drove her womanhood down onto his soaring cannon.

"Well, well, Naruto, for a first-timer, you're even better than I pictured a shinobi." Rika panted as her wetness was thrashed into.

"Surprising is what we're all about, Rika. Like…" Naruto proudly answered while lowering his head to gnaw at her free orb for a time until settling on clenching the bud between his teeth and tugging at it. Flushed as could be, Rika only smiled at this and began to wonder how long he could last compared to the average human being given how after spending all that time fighting Them with significantly less time than her to get any rest, he was pounding into her snug walls without lagging an inch and she took the opportunity to lick his neck again; this time biting the area enough to create a hickey on him.

With either of their groins ablaze with lust and energy, neither of them payed much attention to the eventual end of their current position as moving their bodies against the other was all that went on in their heads. A rush of intense pleasure swept over Rika upon feeling torrents of Naruto's creamy baby juices spraying into her womb in an overflowing amount leaving her tightness to spray onto the ground.

Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, he wound on his back while staying connected and held onto her bosom with her hands staying on him. Rika's lips stayed pressed against his with her jiggling chest staying in his hands while her grinding of him continued and he launched his hardness through her depths while the seeds of the previous position drowning it.

Rika's cheeks landed in Naruto's lap each time she worked against him while his fingers worked on squeezing at her vivacious tits nonstop. With her mind near blankness at her pussy withstanding so many solid thrusts from him, the part of her that still functioned normally mentally laughed at him obsessively toying with her chest from the interest she proposed and clashed tongues for the duration of their current state.

As for Naruto, he remained as passionate in both methods of his kneading and thrusting methods alike with Rika's insides milking his manhood with the vibrations coming off his foreskin rattling throughout her womb and flying into her stomach. Bathed in the sunrise, the pair didn't let up on either of their movements with more of their fluids gushing down Naruto's tower to pool beneath his testicles and she brushed his locks to the side to glide her finger across his sweating forehead.

Both shinobi and sniper alike parted their lips while their tongues stayed at tasting the other and applying pressure to her erect buds allowed her passageway to constrict his glory striking fast against her insides. He moved his hands to her cheeks to hold her steady and allow her swinging breasts to squish into him with her seductive eyes making contact with his as she ended the tongue to blow in his ear.

Groaning as she sat up to lift her hips a final time, Naruto's pleased sounds deepened upon more of his spunk spraying from Rika's folds along with her again spraying juices and the impressed woman stayed atop him even after he had already finished.

Basking in the sun, Rika rested against Naruto whilst he sat up and a blissful silence happened that went on even after donning their clothes. The blonde wrapped his arm around her and shot off the rooftop to journey to the evacuation center working with the Five Great Nations and more to help the survivors get settled in their potential new homes.

 _Six Years Onward_

"This way, Auntie Shizuka." One of two girls with purple hair and tanned skin, Junko, said as they led her through the park until they came across Naruto, Rika, and Arisu with the full grown Zero resting next to them.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted the trio.

"Finally made it thanks to Junko and Yoruichi." Shizuka smiled as she patted the heads of the young girls and Yoruichi, having bright sapphire eyes in contrast to Junko's deep red hues, beamed with Rika doing likewise.

"Told ya!" Yoruichi said with Naruto heading off with his daughters to a nearby cart of ice cream.

"Hey, Rika-neechan?" Arisu said.

"Yeah?" The off-duty sniper said.

"Yeah, how'd you get Junko's name again?" Arisu said and she looked to Naruto with their girls.

"Let's just say if she grows up sounding like either of us, the name will fit." Rika proudly smiled.

"Oh, I see." The ever-ditzy Shizuka smiled.

* * *

There's another _**HOTD**_ to enjoy for now and next time the MILF genius Yuriko Takagi will be the lucky gal along with a double-feature if I come up with a good enough plot for the ill-fated teacher Kyoko Hayashi. So, until then, stay gold and Happy New Years to all.

To those requesting I use the Beach setting from the OVA for a story, you have my word that'll be the series finale for these crossovers.


End file.
